1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the toy industry, and more particularly to a mobile toy assembly that can be reconfigured from a toy vehicle into a second action toy in a controlled manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The toy industry has provided a large number of various designed mobile toys for use by children. These vehicle toys are generally limited to relatively few play options for the child. Since the child's span of attention is so unlimited, the enjoyment value of the toy will increase in direct proportion to the variation in action modes that are capable of being exercised. The capability of reconfiguring toy vehicles in the prior art is well known, such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,402 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,840.
As can be readily appreciated, the toy industry is always striving to increase the novelty in play options available to a child such as that provided by the present invention.